The Guardian's Mistake
by Jofisk
Summary: Immortal beings called Time Guardians are given charges at birth. They're sole job is to make sure the charges do what the gods will them to. What happens if the Guardian's don't follow the rules of Make sure your charge doesn't die and never, ever fall in love with your charge? Written by Tamtam1975 & Kuro Ookami. Uploaded with permission. X-post from AO3.


**A/N: hey ya'll! It's Kuro-kun and Capricorn here. So, this is a random one shot, but it's probably more likely a short story depending on its length. This is an idea she came up with. Of course I agreed because I adore all of her ideas. She's an excellent writer so ya'll should go check out CapricornKitty1975's works. Hopefully ya'll will like this lovely collab of ours. Hehes**

 **No flames or negativity is allowed. By this we mean no bullying, harassment, etc. directed towards us or our stories including our collabs because if anyone does they will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed. This is an AU like usual. We hope everyone enjoys this.**

 **Jofisk has our permission to upload to FFN.**

 **Please favorite, follow, vote, etc. along with leaving us some lovely comments. We look forward to hearing what ya'll think of this.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Pairings: SasuHina, OroSaku, KakaNaru, and ItaDei. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

 **The Guardian's Mistake**

In a land far away, there are immortal beings called Time Guardians. They are given charges at birth, and the Guardian's sole job is to make sure that the charges do what the gods will them to. The guardians are given a list of pivotal moments in their charge's life and they have to make sure the charges do them. The rules for the guardians are simple: Make sure your charge follows the List. Make sure your charge doesn't die. And never, ever fall in love with your charge.

The silver haired Guardian sat, watching the woman on his oval viewing device. He was waiting for the woman to deliver his charge. Noticing that the blonde had come in, the silverette nodded, "Deidara."

"Yeah, un," nodded the blonde, knowing all of them are waiting to be given the name and location of who they're supposed to be the guardians of.

"Mine is Naruto. He is right there." About then, the storm gray eyes brightened at seeing the blonde be born healthy. As the woman held up her baby, the silver haired male visibly paled. "Aww, what is wrong Kakashi?" A black haired male asked as he walked in, smirking at the blonde.

"Someone doesn't look pleased," mused Sasuke as he had walked in as well while the others are shown each their charges.

"No, no, no." Kakashi mumbled. About then, the lavender eyed girl was born, whimpering quietly, her eyes staring into Sasuke's it seemed.

"I see," murmured Sasuke with his shoulders slumping as he saw that they would have their work cut out for them.

Orochimaru smirked, looking at his list and looking into his viewer. Frowning, he did not appreciate this from the gods. "This does not amuse me."

"Not me either, hmph," agreed Deidara, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kakashi was glad for his mask. "Well, this job was never promised to be easy." He said in resignation as Orochimaru simply glared.

"True," agreed Sasuke, but he's more than ready for the challenge.

"I guess, un," shrugged Deidara, still not pleased about this.

Our kindred, Kakashi thought sadly. Not only will the Deviants be after them once they find out, but the fact that they aren't Guardians...How cruel can the gods be?

\/\/\/

Hinata was about three years old. Skipping outside, she started to follow a beautiful butterfly, getting farther and farther from her home. Suddenly, she realized she was very, very lost.

Having to upkeep his duty, Sasuke helped her to find her way back home.

"W...who are you?" Hinata asked shyly, lavender eyed taking the dark man in.

"My name is Sasuke," explained the dark haired male, having his similarly onyx colored wings folded on his back. "Let's get you back home, shall we?"

"Ok, you seem really nice." Hinata took his hand.

"Only to you," admitted the Uchiha, helping her as he led her back to her home.

Hinata giggled. Spotting his wings, she stared in wonder. "A...are you an angel?"

"Hn, I am," nodded Sasuke in response. "And you're a princess, aren't you?"

"N..no." Hinata's face fell. "I'm a dis…di…disappointment." she said, repeating what her father had told her several times.

"Don't believe that. You're not a disappointment," he said sternly. "Your father is wrong."

Hinata bowed her head

"No, my father is the wisest man I know." she said sadly.

"The wisest man ever wouldn't put you down," hissed Sasuke. "You're a smart girl. Don't let your father bring you down, ok? Promise me that, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. "O...okay, S..sasuke." she smiled at him.

"Good," he gave her a small smile in response as he finally got her safely home. "We'll meet again, princess."

He then vanished until the next time they would cross which would be whenever she felt sad, lonely, afraid, etc. he would protect her to the end of the earth.

\/\/\/

In another part of the world, Naruto as a young boy, had been left to play outside in the leaves, but he is being watched. Neither of his parents wanted him to wander off. But he had found a cat, a black one, and he had been playing with its paws when it scampered off. He wanted to go follow it.

"Be careful, young one." A voice said from the shadows.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused by the voice, wanting to go after the cat.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows. Kneeling down, he smiled, though it was hidden by the mask. "You might get lost," he said, knowing he would, having used his viewer.

"Um, no I won't," blushed Naruto, wondering where this guy came from.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" He ruffled the blonde hair.

"No," admitted the blonde, looking up at the man in wonder. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Kakashi." He extended his silver wings.

"Wow," Naruto looked at them, reaching out a small hand to touch one of Kakashi's wings. "Are you an angel?"

"Kind of. I won't hurt you Naruto, I hope you can come to believe me."

"Ok," nodded Naruto, believing him though since he seemed genuine.

"Want me to take you home?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, not sure where to go.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him securely and taking flight.

Trusting Kakashi, Naruto felt safe in the angel's embrace.

Landing a few feet from Naruto's house, Kakashi let go of Naruto. "Be careful, okay?" He asked

"I will. Thanks!" smiled Naruto before going inside the house.

\/\/\/

A pink haired girl with jade eyes had been picking flowers to give to her mother. There were a lot in and outside of the garden that's close to the house. Humming softly a tune she learned from her father she looked at all of the colorful flora along with the accompanying smells.

The Guardian knew something was about to happen. His damn viewer wasn't working correctly. Well, that wasn't entirely correct...he was being punished for the "unnecessary" experiment he had conducted. "It was necessary." He mumbled under his breath.

"Did someone say something?" wondered Sakura upon hearing a voice, looking around.

Orochimaru kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what was going on, and interjecting early wouldn't help anything.

"Hmph, must've been the wind," muttered Sakura before going back to picking flowers.

Suddenly, Orochimaru saw the danger. There was a large nest of snakes Sakura was about to step in. Stepping out, he quickly picked a flower, calling to Sakura, "I think this one would suit your bouquet nicely." He then hissed a bit quietly, telling the snakes to leave and not hurt the girl.

"Oh, thank you," smiled Sakura, looking up and blushing at seeing the male there unexpectedly.

"You need to be careful, you know. There are snakes over there. Not all of them are friendly." Orochimaru chided gently.

"There are? Oh, whoops, didn't notice," blushed Sakura, frowning upon being told the danger. "They never hurt me before..."

"And they shouldn't..." he gave a glare to one snake who had popped it's head up. "...if they know what is good for them." The snake stuck its tongue out at Orochimaru and slithered away. Turning to the girl, he couldn't help but smile, which aggravated him.

"The snakes are usually friendly," pouted Sakura, accepting the flower he had found.

"Yes, well, I personally love snakes. They are very...devoted...companions." He smirked lightly.

"Yep," agreed Sakura, finishing up making the bouquet for her mother. "I should go inside to give this to mom."

"I know she will enjoy it. Perhaps we will see each other again." He smirked.

"I hope so," and then she ran in to give the flowers to her mother.

\/\/\/

Itachi sat on the edge of the pier. He was seven, and he still missed his little brother every day.

It wasn't fair that Sasuke was taken when Itachi was two.

Seeing that his charge looked down in the dumps, Deidara appeared beside him.

"You know he's doing pretty well and is waiting for when you'll be there at your time, hmph," said the blonde softly. "He misses you too, un."

Itachi looked up, eyes guarded. "What do you know of it?" He asked icily, not trusting the stranger.

Showing his wings he then folded them, "Enough, hmph."

Itachi still looked guarded, but a spark of hope lit his eyes. "Do you really know my brother?"

"Yep, he's one of us, un," Deidara told him. "He does really miss you too, but you do need to live your life."

Itachi frowned. "Will I get to be with him later?" He asked, cherubic face looking up at the blonde.

"Yes, when it's your time, un," said Deidara softly.

Itachi bit his lip, thinking. "Okay." Looking around to make sure no one else was watching, he grabbed onto the blonde, tears flowing. "I really miss him." Itachi sobbed quietly into Deidara's shirt.

Deidara held him close, "I know, Itachi. He misses you too. He told me to tell you that he loves you and is proud of you."

Itachi nodded, stifling his cries after a bit, leaning on the blonde. "I like being around you." He finally admitted.

"Aw, good, un. Means I'm doing my job right," he smiled softly.

"Job?" Itachi questioned, red eyes looking up.

"Um, well I'm your guardian angel, hmph," explained Deidara, figuring it's ok to tell him this.

"Oh, that explains it then." Itachi gave a rare smile.

"Yup," blushed Deidara, knowing he's doomed from the start of this; especially with how Itachi looks at him.

"Well, I better get back. Will I get to see you again?" Itachi asked hopefully.

"Of course," smirked Deidara, letting him go, giving him a kiss on the cheek before giving a wink then disappearing.

\/\/\/

Hinata was eight. She had been practicing her jutsu, but she couldn't quite get it right.

Concentrating again, she overheard her father talking, mentioning her "failures." A tear slipped from her cheek as she sat under a tree.

"What's with the tears, princess?" asked Sasuke, appearing beside her before wrapping his arms around her upon seeing more tears fall. "Sh, it's ok."

Hinata dug her face into Sasuke's chest, sobbing more.

"It's alright," he held her while she cried. "Your father is an idiot."

Hinata just sat there, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. Looking up at him, her small face splotched with tears and looking heartbroken, she said in a quiet voice, "I...I'm not crying because he thinks I'm useless. I'm crying because I can't get this jutsu down, and if I can't become productive, you won't be proud of me." Her face was an open book of innocence and honesty.

"I'll be proud of you no matter what," said Sasuke quietly, wiping her tears away with his fingers brushing against her cheeks ever so lightly.

"You're just saying that because you said you were nice to me." Hinata's face clouded over.

"No, I mean it," he said seriously.

Hinata looked up at him. "How can you be so nice to me? You only come around when I do something stupid. You probably just feel sorry for me." She looked down, embarrassed.

"No, princess. That's not it at all. I'm your guardian angel after all," explained Sasuke, grasping her hands gently. "I'm supposed to come when you're sad, lonely, etc. I'm supposed to help you."

Hinata swallowed hard. Not being able to say anything, she blushed and just hugged him tightly. "Thank you." she whispered after a while.

"You're welcome," he shed a rare smile, holding her close. "Now, you should get back to practicing. You'll get it eventually."

Hinata nodded, her face determined. She practiced long into the evening, finally getting it right before her younger sister came to get her for supper.

Knowing she'll do well with her further training, Sasuke waved before vanishing for now. He has complete faith in her.

\/\/\/

Naruto ran around, not really practicing anything. He's just trying to burn some energy and didn't know what else to do.

Kakashi sat in the trees, watching the youth.

Naruto ended up running in circles.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle watching Naruto. Sadly, Naruto was...adorable.

"Hey, I'm not a clown!" yelled Naruto from the ground.

Kakashi leapt down gracefully. "No, you aren't, but you are entertaining." Kakashi admitted.

"Good," huffed Naruto, continuing to go in circles for no reason.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi finally asked the knucklehead.

"Just bored and needed to burn some energy," admitted Naruto.

"Don't you want to learn some jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Not yet... Dad said I need to learn more about and how to take Kurama first," Naruto confided in his guardian.

"Your dad is very wise." Kakashi agreed.

"Yep," nodded Naruto.

"Is Kurama being nice?" Kakashi asked.

"More or less... Somedays nah, but it's ok. Everyone else except my parents are mean though. They say I'm a monster," frowned Naruto. "But I'm not. Why do they tell me that?"

Kakashi frowned, kneeling down. "Because they are idiots, and scared and jealous of what they don't know." Kakashi answered, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Naruto gave a half smile.

"Trust me, I'm your kin...guardian. I know." Kakashi stated.

"Huh?" Naruto felt confused with what Kakashi was going to say and what he did. "Um, ok..."

"Naruto, Trust me. They are the monsters, not you." Kakashi wanted to go kill every one of them.

"Are you sure?" he didn't know if he exactly believed him, but wanted to.

"Yes, Naruto, I am sure. Want me to go fly over them and poop on their heads like birds do?" He hated the look on Naruto's face.

"Um, no... I believe you," sweat dropped Naruto.

Kakashi frowned underneath the mask. "Wanna go flying for a bit?"

"Sure," agreed Naruto.

Kakashi held him securely, flying him anywhere he wanted to go trying to get a smile on that face.

He succeeded in his endeavor. They flew around until he had to go back inside the house for supper since time had flown by.

Kakashi landed, ruffling Naruto's hair. "I'll be watching you." He smiled and disappeared.

Blushing, Naruto nodded. Hoping that Kakashi is right he darted back inside to join his parents for dinner.

\/\/\/

Outside, Sakura had befriended a snake. It seemed tame with how it just poked its head up as she petted it.

Orochimaru stood in the shadows. He had been watching her, annoyed with the endless prattle of the others.

It had been and still is a nice day. Somehow, Sakura befriended the snakes and cats in the surrounding area. She also has a cat curled up on her lap snoring.

"Well, a little naturist, aren't you?" He smirked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hehe, kind of," blushed Sakura upon seeing the guy from before. "Not really sure why or how though."

"Well, I have asked the snakes to look out for you. The cats though... I have no clue." Orochimaru admitted.

"Um, yeah, I don't know either... They're pretty protective too when they're not lazy," giggled Sakura, patting the sleeping cat's head.

Orochimaru smiled, sitting down near her. "So, are you getting stronger?"

"Yep," nodded Sakura. "I can break small rocks now. But I'm working on it. What about you?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I am already strong." he purred, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You are?" blushed Sakura, noticing there's another cat eying Orochimaru suspiciously.

"Of course. How else could I get all these snakes to protect you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh, um don't know," admitted Sakura, wondering if she could be strong like him someday.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You need to work on your poker face darling." Orochimaru drawled. "You may be as strong as me, one day."

"My poker face is fine," pouted Sakura. "I hope so..."

Orochimaru chuckled, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Keep practicing and you will." He handed her a ring with a snake eating its tail in silver. "If you need me, call my name while rubbing this and I will be there."

"Thanks," smiled Sakura, accepting the gift, feeling as if it's special especially with what he told her.

"You run along now, there is a storm coming," he pointed to the black clouds rolling in.

"Oh my gosh. Yeah, I should go in," said Sakura upon looking at the clouds, putting on the ring before going inside with the two cats accompanying her.

Orochimaru watched until she was safe. "Keep her safe or it's your head I'll have." He hissed at the snake.

The same snake from before poked its head up and stuck its tongue out at him, but nodded.

\/\/\/

Itachi was standing over the man, kunai at his throat.

"Tell me or die." the eleven year old said.

"Whoa, what are you trying to kill this guy for, hmph?" asked Deidara, hoping Itachi knows what he's doing.

"He is a traitor." Itachi said, as the man started sputtering. Itachi sliced his throat, watching dispassionately as the man bled out.

"Ok," Deidara frowned, hoping this is the truth.

"I have joined the ANBU." Itachi said emotionlessly. "This is my life now."

"Ok, just don't become an emotionless doll on me, hmph. Already gotta deal with that sometimes from someone else," grumbled Deidara, worried about Itachi.

Itachi looked up at Deidara. "The sooner I meet my death, the sooner I see Sasuke." Itachi stated coolly.

"Hey, don't be like that. You do have a life to live before then," pouted Deidara.

Itachi just shrugged, grabbing the body and disposing of it.

Deidara continued to follow him. When the body is disposed of, the blonde pinned him out of sight of any of his enemies.

"What are you doing?" Itachi growled, unhappy being overpowered.

"Look, I understand why you want to die so badly, but please just live your life first, ok?" asked Deidara, genuinely concerned for his charge.

Itachi just shrugged.

"Ugh, now you're reminding me of things... Just promise me you'll live a little before you die, ok?" asked Deidara with a tinge of exasperation in his voice.

"Why? Why do you care? Worried you will get fired if your ward dies?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Because I'm your guardian angel, Itachi," he said softly. "That's why."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shrugged his way out of the grasp and disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn it!" Deidara punched the wall, furious that he couldn't help him. "I am not failing this."

\/\/\/

Hinata looked in the mirror. At 17, she was developing into a beautiful young lady. Humming, she slipped into her kimono, fixing her hair and putting a light blush on her cheeks and gloss in her lips.

Sasuke isn't here yet. Nope, not popping in there, but he did look through his mirror. Admiring Hinata from afar he had come to love the blossoming heiress. Frowning, he wished rules hadn't been so strict.

Frowning, she sat down by the window, staring out.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke when thinking it's a good time and she's decent.

Hinata turned, her face breaking into a huge smile. "Oh, Sasuke, I was just sitting here wishing I could see you again, and here you are!" She rushed up, hugging him tightly, the smell of lavender and jasmine wafting in the air.

Blushing, he gave a small smile, hugging her back, "I'm not that far away."

"I've missed you so much!" Hinata whispered, not letting go, her pert breasts pushed against his chest.

"I know. I missed you too," admitted Sasuke, noticing although had an excellent stoic facade although is emotions can be seen in his stoney depths.

Hinata leaned back and smiled at him. "H...how have you been?" She asked softly.

"Good, been checking up on you," admitted Sasuke, looking her up and down. "Is something different about you?"

She blushed, "I am seventeen." Her eyes shone with adoration to her angel.

"You're beautiful, but you always have been," he blushed, knowing he has loved and still does for his kindred.

"Y...you have always been so kind." Hinata whispered. "I am g...going on my first date tonight, but...I really want my first kiss to be you." she whispered, looking down.

"You could've just asked you know," he said quietly before leaning forward, pressing his lips against hers even though he knew this would mean he'd be demoted and kicked out of his status, but damn he wanted to be with Hinata and then he draws back when they both need to breath. "I've always loved you, Hinata. I might lose my job for breaking a rule, but I don't care."

"I...I love you Sasuke. I always have, and I always will." Hinata leaned up, eyes sliding closed as she kissed him again, moaning quietly at the touch she had dreamt of for so long.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. During this next kiss the light within his wings fades to be replaced with a much darker one. Well, now he works for the other side. It's the price he will pay for his mistake, but it's worth it to him. Moaning softly as well, he didn't break it until she needed to breathe.

"I don't want to be with anyone else besides you." Hinata confided in Sasuke.

"It can be that way if you want it to be," promised the Uchiha.

"I do." Hinata stated, hugging him tightly as a pair of eyes, alerted to the Guardian's fall, watched the scene with interest.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Naruto flash stepped away from some civilians harassing him, throwing stuff at him, calling him crude names, etc. It's pretty much the whole hoopla. Fortunately, Naruto's too fast to be caught thanks to being the Yellow Flash's son.

"Hey there." Kakashi said, stepping out from a tree. "You okay?"

"Yep, yep, just out for a run," grinned Naruto, having grown into a strong although having some kitsune features young man, his whiskers twitching.

"Good. I have been watching, but you always seem to be able to take care of yourself." Kakashi was proud of Naruto.

"Heh, thanks," said the blonde, scratching the back of his neck, always having a firm attraction to his angel.

"Well, see you around, Naruto." Kakashi held up a hand, waving at him.

"Nope," Naruto then hugged him. "I've missed you. Do you really think I'd let you go away right when I just saw you?"

Kakashi stiffened slightly. When Naruto hit 16, Kakashi's feelings had moved to more...romantic interests. Taking in a couple shallow breaths, he hugged Naruto back.

Naruto is a firm hugger so he won't let go easily unless he has to absolutely or needs to indefinitely.

"O...okay Naruto, Need to breathe y'know..." Kakashi chuckled, trying to distance himself from Naruto a bit.

"Whoops, sorry," blushed Naruto, letting go.

"It is okay." He smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Good," relaxed Naruto, wondering if his angel loves him as much as he does him.

"What do you want to ask, Naruto? I can see the question on your face." Kakashi asked gently.

"Um, do you love me? Because I love you," confessed Naruto sheepishly.

Kakashi swallowed hard, not expecting that question. Then, realization hit. Kakashi leaned down, slipping his mask off to stare at Naruto. "Of course I love you Naruto. I am your Guardian. I will always love you. Even after you fall in love with someone and forget about me, I will love you." He smiled genuinely at Naruto as his chest squeezed tight.

"But I only love you," pouted Naruto.

"Right now. But you will find that...someone, someday." Kakashi's voice cracked and he couldn't go on. He couldn't try to sell Naruto on finding a mate.

"I don't want to," complained Naruto, going to make this hard to making it impossible for Kakashi to be steered away.

"Naruto, I am an old man. Find someone you can make a life with." Kakashi's eyes were glassy.

"Why can't I make a life with you?" questioned Naruto.

"Because I am an old man and a horrible kisser," Kakashi grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a kiss, moaning as he caught those plump lips he had been dreaming of.

He hoped he was doing a bad job, but stealing a moment.

Blushing out of surprise, Naruto kissed him back without hesitation, wrapping his arms around him.

Pulling back, flushed, out of breath, and aroused beyond measure, Kakashi begged Naruto, "See? You can do so much better than me."

"Nope," countered Naruto, being a stubborn bull.

"Naruto, I..." staring at his kindred, Kakashi knew he lost this battle 17 years ago. Pulling Naruto into his arms, he kissed him gently, planting kisses down Naruto's neck. "I do love you, Naruto, more than my own life." At the declaration, Kakashi felt his fall from grace, as he lost his light.

\/\/\/

At the age of seventeen like the other charges, Sakura had blossomed into a young woman like Hinata. Her hair had darkened to a rosette hue. She had allowed it to grow down to the middle of her back. Tying it in a loose ponytail she put on some fresh clothes after washing up. She had on a red tank top and black shorts along with her medical pack before heading out and grabbing her lab coat to go start her shift at the hospital.

Orochimaru smiled, walking out to see Sakura. He had been watching over her, and was proud of the woman she had become. Stepping out, he smiled. "Sakura." he whispered from the shadows.

"Hey," blushed Sakura, happy to see her guardian, heading over to hug him, her therapy cat at her heels. "It's amazing to see you, Orochimaru. I missed you."

"And I you, dear Rosette. I brought you a present for your seventeenth birthday." He held out a small wooden box.

"Aw, thanks," blushed Sakura, carefully accepting it.

"You can open it." Orochimaru offered.

Nodding, Sakura opened it to see what it could be as she is highly curious of what lay inside.

Inside was a delicate necklace with a silver oval locket, the chain a continuous chain of snakes chasing another's tail.

Smiling fondly, she placed the necklace on, "It's beautiful. Thanks."

"Not as beautiful as the wearer." Orochimaru said, running a finger down Sakura's cheek before pulling away. "Well," Orochimaru said, clearing his throat, "I thought you needed something special for your seventeenth birthday."

Blushing a similar shade to her hair, she smiled softly, "Thanks. I love it as much as the one who gave it to me."

Orochimaru's pale face blushed as he gulped, flustered. "So, ah..." he frowned upon hearing the annoyance coming up. About then Kiba came up, smiling. "Hiya Sakura, I...uh, I wanted to know if maybe ya would like to go out on a date?" Orochimaru paled, and disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have work," she turned him down, trying not to come out too cold, disappointed that Orochimaru had gone.

Orochimaru hadn't heard, as he knew he would kill the dog boy when she said yes.

Her feline friend hopped up to be on her shoulder, bristling at the dog boy because cats and dogs don't mix well.

"Um, I need to get to work," muttered Sakura, skirting around Kiba to walk down the road.

Orochimaru didn't appear until the end of her shift. As she left the hospital, Orochimaru appeared. "You'll be late for Kiba." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Heh, you do realize I declined him, right?" asked Sakura, one of her brows twitching slightly, her cat atop one of her shoulders as she walked out of the hospital.

Orochimaru perked up at that. "Oh? Why?" Orochimaru had already heard about two of his companions.

"He isn't my type, hun," smirked Sakura, patting her cat's head before it snored on her.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I'm hardly a 'hun'." he smirked, his hopes rising slightly.

"Oh?" asked Sakura, raising a brow. "How so?"

"I'm not a very nice person." Orochimaru admitted

"So? It's how the world is. There are some good and bad people, but they're inherently so," murmured Sakura, putting the sleeping cat nearby on the ground before approaching Orochimaru until they're not far apart. "You seem fine to me."

"I...care for you, which I don't do for most...well, anyone else." He picked up her thin hand, kissing it gently.

Sakura gave a small smile, "Good."

"Well, I should go...unless, well..." Orochimaru leaned over, kissing the girl.

Sakura moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him. She had wanted this and him for such a long time. Kissing him back without hesitation this felt right.

Orochimaru ran a hand through the silky hair he had been dreaming of, kissing her until oxygen was needed by the girl, as he felt the light leave, being replaced by darkness.

\/\/\/

Having tracked down Itachi, the blonde found him eventually. He had no idea why the Uchiha tried avoiding him when it's a futile attempt. Floating there nearby with his legs crossed under him the blonde gave the Uchiha a worried look.

"Hey, hmph, you gave me a chase," grumbled Deidara.

Itachi stared at him coldly. At 19, he had seen more and done more than most. "You don't show up for what, seven years, then you expect me to fall over for you? Tch it doesn't work that way." Itachi spat.

"I have rules, un... I'm sorry," Deidara looked away, troubled by the feelings he's had and the way Itachi treats people.

"As do I." Itachi turned, leaving.

Sighing, the blonde guessed he could make a last ditch effort since nothing he said seemed to even be effective since Itachi would just dismiss it. He might not be accepted or anything. It's been Deidara's life with his deformity when he was alive along with speech impediment. Kissing Itachi tenderly he didn't know what else to do that would work that would truly show he's sorry.

Moving back he said, "Look I doubt you even care or anything about me or anyone else except your brother. I do love you. I...don't know what else to do, hmph..."

Itachi blinked, looking at Deidara. "Why do you push me away then?" Itachi asked. He had always loved Deidara, but Deidara stayed so...distant, Itachi didn't know what to think.

"Because they have rules for us," grumbled Deidara somberly.

"Fuck the rules. Either be with me, man to man, or leave me alone. I can't take you popping in and leaving." Itachi studied the blonde.

"I want to be with you then, un," admitted the blonde softly, knowing he lost his innocence along with the other guardians, but damn it's so worth it.

Itachi pulled him into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him. "I've wanted this for so long." He murmured, kissing the blonde's nose and cheekbones.

"Same here, hmph," blushed Deidara, holding the Uchiha close while they kissed feverishly.

A cruel grin spread on the face of the spy watching this exchange, and watching the last of the Great Four fall. It would be much, much easier to get the charges now.

\/\/\/

While events unfolded on the mortal plain there are things being done underneath in the belly of the beast known as the underworld. The spy went to go relay the information they had gathered to the demon king.

The king himself is known as Sasori. Dark crimson locks fell down to his shoulders while crimson flecked almond eyes scanned the contents of a scroll. Dressed in black robes, while sitting on his throne of bones.

The lavender haired spy bowed in front of him, in black pants, black combat boots, and a black cloak covering his bare, chiseled chest.

"What have you discovered?" asked Sasori upon seeing his spy had returned from the mortal world.

"The Four have fallen. They each have fallen for their charge. Even the great Orochimaru and Kakashi." The lavender haired male snickered at his own joke.

Smirking, Sasori felt pleased by this, "Good. Well, the further plans can be put into full swing now. Set out with a group to capture the new demons and the charges, Hidan. Failure...means what you know it involves..."

"I won't fail you." Hidan nodded, standing to get a group together.

"You better not," murmured Sasori, knowing his spay and mate wouldn't fail him at all as he has complete faith in him.

Hidan bowed, turned and left, grabbing some of the best to go with him.

And then they are off to complete the mission given to them by the king himself.

\/\/\/

Hinata had cancelled her date the night before, after Sasuke had kissed her. She loved the dark haired male, and she couldn't pretend to like anyone else. She hoped she'd see him again.

Indeed she would. Running a few slender fingers through those dark locks of hers he wondered what pulled him towards her, but he knew all too well that answer. Knowing he's part of the dark side now doesn't bother him. What does is wondering if he'd be able to protect her as well as he had been.

Hinata jumped, then turned, seeing Sasuke. "Oh...y..you startled me." Noticing the wings, her eyes got a worried look. "Did I do that to you?" she whispered.

"No," he shed a small smile, blushing in shame of scaring her. "Sorry about that. This is the cost of falling in love with you, but damn it I don't regret it at all."

She gnawed on her lip, looking down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She played with her fingers, something she hadn't done in a long, long time.

"No need to apologize, love," he held her close. "It's not your fault."

Hinata looked up at him, still worried. "Will I get to see you more now?" Hinata couldn't help but to ask.

"Yes," he said softly, kissing her gently.

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around him. "Good. I should feel guilty for feeling so selfish, but I felt so alone when you weren't around." she whispered.

"Aw, don't feel selfish. It's only natural to feel desire and other feelings for someone you love," he purred, holding her close.

She smiled, resting her head in Sasuke's shoulder. "Good, because I do love you."

"I love you too," he admitted, not knowing he could finally find peace.

She sighed happily, at peace as well.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile, Naruto had been outside looking up at the cloudy skies.

Kakashi lay down next to him. "I see an elephant lost on the path of life." Kakashi said, resting his arms behind his back.

"Mmm, same," giggled Naruto, leaning into Kakashi's warmth.

Kakashi pulled Naruto closer to him, smelling in Naruto's scent.

"Heh, smell something good?" teased Naruto, laying his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Yep. Ramen." Kakashi realized he was famished. He sat up, his wings tucked behind him. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," nodded Naruto, getting up as well to follow Kakashi.

Kakashi took him to the local Ramen shop. Ordering four orders, he took a sip of water.

"Thanks," said Naruto happily, eating at least two of the bowls of ramen when they arrived, clearly hungry although two would suffice for him.

Kakashi pushed the third bowl to him. "I bought three for you." He had finished and was just watching Naruto eat. The price he paid was worth it.

"You need to eat too," pouted Naruto, eyeing it although he felt ok. "I'm pretty full though."

"I'm full. We can get a to-go bowl." Kakashi signaled to the waitress.

"Um, that works too," sweat dropped Naruto, but he isn't complaining.

Paying and wrapping it up, Kakashi walked out. He still had the problem of having to find a place to live. He'd rather not live with Orochimaru.

"You could live with me you know," Naruto poked his cheek to get his attention. "I moved out of mom's and dad's house when they...um, nevermind. Let's just go home, ok?"

"Hn? When they what, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Naruto quietly, avoiding the question as he didn't want to talk about it with other people around.

Kakashi nodded. Worried about the obvious unhappiness of his love, he ushered him out, taking him to a waterfall. "Now, what happened?"

"Um, well...sometime after last you were around Kurama got lose and...well...mom and dad died because of me being unable to control the fox," explained Naruto, ashamed of his inability to control the beast.

Kakashi nodded, pulling Naruto into his arms. He had known of that, but the gods had forbade him to intervene...something about Naruto having to learn this life lesson. "Do you want me to help you learn to control the fox?"

"I don't know," admitted Naruto, holding onto Kakashi like he's a life line helping him not to drown. "I just worry I'll end up like a monster everyone calls me.. It's never enough no matter what I do to show that I'm not, Kakashi. I just don't know anymore."

"You're not a monster." Kakashi said sternly. "Have you tried to befriend the fox, work with him?"

"Um, no... I was still mad at them," explained Naruto sheepishly.

Kakashi nodded. He stroked Naruto's face gently. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He stated.

Leaning into Kakashi's touch he said, "You make me happy, Kakashi."

He felt lame for saying that, but it's the truth. He did feel at peace and happy around the other male.

Kakashi smiled. Sitting down, he pulled the teen down by him. "Let's just enjoy the afternoon for now, hm?"

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, relaxing by his partner's side.

In due time, Kakashi went back to Naruto's home with Naruto.

\/\/\/

Orochimaru stretched, having slept in a tree near Sakura's home. He wasn't going to mention he was homeless. Sitting up, he stretching, amber eyes squinting in the light.

Sakura came out with a cup of coffee, handing it to him, "You can come in if you want. I live by myself since I moved out of my parent's home."

Orochimaru stood, giving a small smile to the girl. "Thank you. I don't think your parents would approve."

"I make my own choices thank you," she gave him a light glare, going back inside of her living space although she left the door open if he wanted to come in or not.

He followed, chuckling. He liked to watch her get fired up.

Taking a sip from her own cup, she placed it down before feeding her cats and snakes. She also had a go too that was rescued from a neglectful Inuzuka, but it wasn't Kiba's. She then went to go make herself some food after taking care of her pets that are used for therapeutic means as well except maybe the snakes.

Orochimaru petted the snakes. "You'll be in more danger now." Orochimaru admitted.

"True, but I can always just beat them up," shrugged Sakura, making some cheesy eggs with red peppers, mushrooms, and spinach. "Do you want anything?"

Orochimaru smiled at the girl. She was always so positive. It was one of the reasons he loved her. "I'll have whatever you are having." He smiled.

"Sure," nodded Sakura, making some more before getting out plates, evening out shares for them to have an equal amount since both of them would need to keep up their strength. "So, one of the Inuzuka's abandoned their companion if you noticed. It's sad."

Orochimaru looked over and nodded. The girl had too big of a heart. "Good of you to look after it."

"Yep, she's turned into kind of how Akamaru is with Kiba," giggled Sakura, placing the full plate on the table for Orochimaru before going to her chair to eat with one of the cats hopping up to curl in her lap before snoring while she went to eat the morning meal she had prepared.

Orochimaru just stared at her, pleasantly surprised by her huge heart.

"Huh? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Sakura in confusion.

"I love you." He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I love you too," said Sakura softly, blushing as she had never thought that she would ever love someone this much in her lifetime.

He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. Leaning over, he kissed her gently. Was this what "normal" felt like?

Sakura wondered about that too. Kissing him back, she hoped this would last for a very long time.

Breaking the kiss finally, Orochimaru chuckled. 'You'll be late in three minutes." he noted.

"Hmph, well, it's not an emergency," shrugged Sakura.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I'll walk you to work."

"Thanks," nodded Sakura, finishing up eating before grabbing her medical bag while the sleeping cat jumped onto her shoulder when noticing she's going to the hospital for her shift.

After reaching the hospital, Orochimaru kissed her hand, and let her go in. Sneaking in the back, he went down to the morgue...just out of curiosity...

Assuming he went there for good means and/or reasons she went to go do her rounds.

He didn't take anything...though he wanted to...

He could've if he did since it would just be replaced by another body eventually.

\/\/\/

Itachi woke up, trying to determine if yesterday was a dream.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Deidara quietly, having stayed near because he needed to be on the alert.

"Yea. You?"

"Kind of, just been on watch, un," admitted Deidara.

Itachi stood, stretching. Walking over, he leaned down, studying Deidara.

"Hmm, what's with that look for, un?" asked the blonde nervously, looking up at him.

Itachi leaned over, kissing him. "Making sure yesterday happened." He stated once pulling back.

"Oh yes it did, hmph," smirked Deidara, blushing.

Itachi gave a rare smile. "Good." Sitting down, he checked his weapons.

Each are in immaculate shape. Deidara had been looking and doing what he could for Itachi while he slept.

Itachi smiled at him. "Thank you." He drank the blonde in, truly happy again.

"No problem, un. I was bored and thought it'd be helpful," shrugged Deidara, embracing him back.

Itachi stood. "So, what are Deviants?" Itachi asked. He had studied while Deidara had been away, getting his hands on forbidden books and scrolls.

"Um, not sure," shrugged Deidara, noticing he's started to feel a familiar signature from down below that sent cold chills down his spine.

"You're a fallen angel now. They said that Deviants would attack you." Itachi crossed his arms, looking at Deidara.

"Oh, yeah, that," murmured Deidara, hoping that they wouldn't have to have this talk right away.

"And?" Itachi prodded.

"Um, well...it's a long story," sighed Deidara, hoping that he didn't have to reopen old wounds. "So, before I died and went to whatever we call it I used to be lovers with the demon king. It's pretty much my fault that he and his cronies are after you and other charges. But he does it because of wanting to create more chaos in the world. The other reason is he wants me back, hmph."

"You're mine." Itachi stated, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I don't share."

"Yes, yes, I know," purred Deidara, patting his cheek in reassuring gesture.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, saying nothing. After a few minutes. "Alright. Kill the demon king. Got it." Itachi started packing up his things.

"Hmph, I'd say try reasoning with him first and if it doesn't work then we kill him," countered Deidara.

Itachi shrugged. "Let's go."

"Um, maybe we don't have to. Get behind me, hmph," said Deidara upon sensing another familiar feel of Hidan, standing in front of Itachi as he had walked a few paces outside of his home.

"Dei...how's it goin? Hey, just hand over the kid, and we are good...no messy bloody rituals or nothing." Hidan gave off a charming smile.

"Hey to you too, Hida. And no unless I go with him, hmph," glared Deidara, still standing in front of Itachi protectively.

What Deidara neglected to tell Itachi is that if he ever lost his angel wings to become a demon then it meant Sasori could claim him for himself if he wanted to. Yes, Deidara does love Itachi with all of his being, but there's also the weight of the consequences from his actions of dealing with a devil that haunt him.

"So be it...you know Master wants that." Hidan's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Your point, un?" shrugged Deidara.

"Have you told Loverboy about it? He doesn't look the sharing type." Itachi's fist tightened around his sword.

"Yeah," grimaced Deidara, not really happy about this either, but it had been a long time coming anyways.

Itachi growled. "Definitely the second option." He told Deidara.

"That's only if we can't reason with him, hmph," growled Deidara.

"Doesn't sound like we are going to be able to." Itachi growled back as Hidan laughed hysterically at the bickering.

"We'll see, ok?" scowled Deidara, can't believing this is happening right now and that Hidan is enjoying the squabble.

"Hmph." Is all Itachi would say as Hidan had tears from his eyes.

"Can we kill Hidan instead?" asked Deidara, irritated at the silver male's amusement.

"Both." Itachi agreed, his eyes darkening into whirring pools.

"Let's just go, ok?" asked Deidara, feeling like they're wasting time there.

Itachi just nodded, following Deidara

When arriving at the bowels of the underworld it caused a cold tendril to spiral down the blonde's spine. Sensing the others are already here disturbed him at how quickly Sasori's people worked. What hope did he have of wriggling out of the mistakes he's made that he's still paying for? Being led straight to the castle in which the king can be found in majority of the time caused apprehension to rise. Did he really want to see him again? Nope, but he didn't have a say in the matter. Continuing to go along with where they're being led he tried to steel himself for the inevitable reunion.

\/\/\/

Hinata raised groggy eyes. She didn't remember anything after looking at Sasuke. Where was she? "Sasuke!" She called out, quietly but urgently as she found herself bound.

"I'm here," reassured Sasuke, in bondage as well as the others within dank cells in the dungeons of the demon king's castle.

"What is going on?" She whispered urgently.

"Um, well it seems that we're in the underworld. Don't panic though," he said, hoping he can get them out of this. "I'll figure out something."

"I can help. I have been practicing my jutsu." Hinata stated.

"Ok," agreed Sasuke, hoping it would work although there are probably guards.

\/\/\/

Kakashi's head was pounding. Scowling, he frowned at the cell.

Naruto woke up noticing the bars. Confused he noticed there are weird signatures here.

"Uh, where are we?" asked the blonde.

"Dungeon of the Demon King, Sasori." Kakashi hissed, obviously angry.

"Oh," frowned Naruto, not pleased by this either. "I hope the others are ok."

"Yea, me too." Kakashi muttered, much more worried about Naruto than anyone...then anger rising. "Deidara!" He hissed. "This is your damn fault!"

"Do you think we can get out of the bindings?" asked the blonde, noticing there are probably guards although maybe they could take them on.

"I am not letting my kindred get hurt, damnit!" Kakashi hissed.

"So the answer is yes, we have to!"

"Ok, could've just said that," shrugged Naruto, using some of his wind chakra to pick the binds before doing the same to Kakashi. "There, that should do well..."

Itachi looked at Deidara. "Kindred? Were you Sasori's kindred?" Jealousy didn't sit well on the Uchiha.

"Not at first. You see...when I was alive and even in death I have a deformity, un," explained Deidara, glad they have a little bit of time while being led to the throne room itself to talk. "He had talked me into a contract."

"So, it's contractual, not emotional?" Itachi pressed.

"On my end it's contractual, but that was his trap, hmph," sighed Deidara, a little distressed with digging up the past.

Itachi went back to silence.

And thus they are finally given entrance into the throne room. Knowing all of this is his fault Deidara felt resigned to whatever fate waited for him here and he knew for certainty it would be cloaked in crimson and black.

Hidan presented the prize to Sasori. "The other six are in the dungeons, as requested."

"Hmmm, very well done," murmured Sasori, glancing over at the two presented to him and smirked at seeing the familiar face of his kindred. "Oh and it seems we meet again..."

Itachi bristled and stepped in front of Deidara. "I take his stead in place of the contract. Standard contracts of this type allow a sub. I am substituting myself for him."

"That's only available in the first few months of one," informed Sasori dismissively.

"But that's cute. Did you acquire a pet, Deidar?"

"Grr," glared Deidara. "He's my kindred you bastard."

"Ah, I see," murmured Sasori. "Did you neglect to tell him anything?"

"No," Deidara replied defensively.

Itachi stared impassively at Sasori. He would give nothing away.

Folding his hands, Sasori held a thoughtful look, "Hmmm, decisions...decisions... This is all your fault you know, Deidara. If you hadn't left me none of this would've happened. Poor unfortunate soul..."

Deidara glared daggers at him. Yes, he did want to retort or something. He just didn't know what he could say to even rectify anything.

Itachi looked at Sasori dispassionately. No matter what happened, Deidara would be his.

"So, let's fulfill our contract shall we? Hidan, take the Uchiha away."

Gulping, Deidara gave Itachi a look promising him that he wouldn't break. Nope, he did belong to Itachi, but there's also the contract.

'Ugh, I just have all the bad luck here...'

After Itachi was dragged out, eyes murderous, Sasori smirked. "Well, well, Dei...it's time to pay the piper." The smile was predatory.

"W-With what?" asked Deidara warily, not sure himself if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well, you are to be my companion by contract. So, come, be my companion." He leered at Dei.

There didn't seem like he had a choice. Taking a step towards him he didn't know if he really wanted to go through with this, but then again there didn't seem to be any other way to repay for his mistake.

"You don't want to fulfill your contract, do you? Well, there is one other way..." Sasori smirked, making Deidara ask him.

"What would that be if I don't, hmph?" he asked wearily.

"Give me one of the others in your stead. Any of the six." Sasori stated. "You know I put that piece in the contract that said I could dictate terms of substitution."

"Yeah, but I don't want anyone else to be in my place. This was my mistake, hmph," sighed Deidara, stepping towards him again. "So, I'll go with you."

"Interesting...choosing the other 6 over Itachi. You know I'm going to have him killed." Sasori smirked.

Deidara clenched his fists, glaring daggers at him. But there's nothing he can do.

"Done." Deidara heard Itachi's screams...until he didn't remember whose screams they were. "Now, Dei, come to me, my lover."

\/\/\/

Itachi looked around. Where the hell was he? Looking around, he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi." Said a celestial being. "You're new. I'm Minama, and let's see...oh, my...you're the Guardian of Deidara. Oh no...you're Itachi...I have to warn you...his memory of you and his time as a Guardian has been wiped." Minama said, a sad look to her eyes.

"How?" Itachi demanded to know.

She looked sadly at Itachi. "Sasori had you killed to keep Deidara to himself. Since Deidara was a fallen angel, when his kindred died, all memories of the kindred was wiped from him. You are still kindred, but he doesn't remember you." She looked pained having to tell him this.

"Hn, I have to protect him now then. It's the only thing I can do to make sure he doesn't screw up again and I don't make the same mistakes."

Nodding, Minama left the Guardian as Itachi noticed in his viewer that the others were released from the dungeons, Sasori pulling Dei up in his lap, kissing his ear, smirking right at Itachi.

 **A/N: Yays! That's the end of our one shot. It ended on such a bittersweet note. Capricorn does prefer happy endings, but that's the one part where she and I differ is what type of endings we like. Besides, the rest of our collabs that we've done have happy endings to them. We can have a bittersweet one every once in a while. From the looks of it since this amounted to only nine or ten thousand words this will be posted as a one shot instead of separate chappies. Hopefully that sounds good with ya'll. We hope everyone enjoyed what happened in this story. We'll have more one shots and an eventual longfic in due course. Until then please remember to review darlings!**

 **All reviews and comments are passed along to the writers. Regards Jofisk**


End file.
